


We were not ready

by Arbora



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbora/pseuds/Arbora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only Vause and Chapman had a lesbian affair. New inmate came to Litchfield prison and Red recognizes her lover from youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am super nervous about this one. It is my first work in English and I am super excited to hear your opinion. Let me know please! I am not native English speaker, so sorry for mistakes if there are any. I really really hope that you like it! I will write more of this soon!

We were not ready

I touched her down there, slowly massaging her clit and I could not stop as I heard her moans again. She has always loved to take it slow in everything. Except of sex. She pushed me against a wall and bit my upper lip. Red was so hot. I had always enjoyed sex with her. It was so passionate, full of bitting, sucking and licking each other. Sharp breaths coming from her, when I was licking her pussy always made me so fucking horny. I grabbed her red hair and pull her head against my mouth. She was always kissing with tongue, slowly playing with mine. I could not resist this woman in anything. Her legs were hugging my loin all the time I was kissing and nibbling her neck and ears. Sitting up a little I pulled Red with me and carefully tugged the snug white shirt over her head. I dropped the shirt onto a floor while she was staring at me. She slapped my ass. "Lay on the floor, my dear", she whispered, leaning forward to kiss my fluttering lips. I did so and she sat on me and started to do slow moves with her loin while she was massaging her breasts. "Dont you like it, huh?", she asked me with a breathy keening. "Who tought you that, Galina?", I mewled. 

*After a few minutes* 

"Sit on my face!", she mewled. I grabbed her breasts, feeling her tauted nipples. I removed her bra and started to kiss her big pink nipples. Maybe I bit her once or twice, because I heard her making grunting but sexy noises. Her attention has shifted to me and she was laying on the floor and made me sit on her. She made a light pressure and stroked my clit with tongue. It was all messy and sticky but nobody could do it better than her. I literally screamed from pleasure as she was doing circles with the tip of the tongue, teasing my clit. "I love you.", she whispered. "Kiss me," I begged. She kissed me and I could feel warmth growing in my chest. It was so good to feel her after all those years. "I love you too, Galina." I whispered.


	2. Try it once more

Red found a little paper wrapped together, laying on her pillow as she came from her morning shower. She put on her glasses and read: "Library after work?" She bit her lip and a quiet "as you wish" was all she whispered. Galina tore a corner of paper and put the rest of it under her bra. She went to kitchen and tored corner was left on her pillow with "okay" on it. 

After a work which felt like an eternity that day, I dashed to library and sat on the first table I saw. Red came soon after me and she was holding a black screwdriver in her hand. "What is it for, Galya?" I asked. She said nothing, just came close to me. We were glancing at each other for a couple of seconds. She leaned above my shoulder and whispered: "I am going to make you cry tonight, djevoshka." (little girl) "Red I,....", I couldnt finish because she started to kiss me passionately. She put her hand (the one with screwdriver) down to my loin. "Red, please!" I tried to say anything. "Shut up, you little slut!" she barked, as she pushed me roughly on the table. "Fuck, stop!!" I screamed and pushed her away. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ivana? And why are you crying?" "I have not done it before." I cried. Her face froze for a second. "You have not slept with a guy yet?" she asked surprised. I looked at her disbelievingly. "And what did you think? That I did not love you for the whole time? I fucking missed you for all the time, Galya. Ja lublju tebja, moje solnyshko. (I love you my little sun.) I have always had. I have always fucking had, Galya. "It has been about 20 years since that." she sighed. "Does not matter." I replied. She started to cry immediately. I could not stop her cry for another five minutes. "I nearly raped you, Ivana! Why did not you tell me earlier?" she yelled. "I am sorry. I was so ashamed. I was ashamed that you would not like me anymore. It was stronger than me."... "Can we do it tonight?" I begged. "W-What?" She hiccupped from crying. "I want you to be my first, Galina." She freezed and glanced at me. "Daragoja moja, penetration does not happen immediately. It will hurt and there will be a lot of blood. It should be with somebody you truly love, with who you spent time with and with who you want to grow old. It is not worth it with me, and I-...." She couldnt continue because I gave her tender and long kiss. "It does not matter, if it will hurt or not. With the years without you it was enough pain for me to become resistent, Galya." She kissed me back with the tenderness I have never felt before. "Okay." she whispered. "Okay." I replied, and she finally smiled.


	3. Red is the warmest colour

We met in library again, and we were sitting there, on the floor, holding hands and kissing for a very long time. She was so gentle. That is why I fell in love with her. For the tenderness and goodness shining from her. I straddled my legs and I felt her hand on my belly, slowly going lower and lower. "It may be a little bit uncomfortable for you now, I need to check how tight are you.", she whispered gently. I felt one finger going inside me and I could not push down a moan. "Galya..." I begged. A tiny "ahhh" was pulled from me on a sigh when Red pulled another finger inside. "You are fucking tight." Galina said, as she suddenly pulled her fingers out of me and licked them. "Damn, you have always taste so good." she sighed. "You are so beautiful Ivana, you always were." She leaned to kiss my fluttering eyelashes, blushing cheeks and finally my mouth. "I want it now." I whispered. "Okay." she replied and grabbed the screwdriver. She was constantly kissing my lips when I felt the tip od the screwdriver going inside me. It hurt so much, but I did not say a word, I was just constantly kissing her and holding her as tight as I only could, with my hands in her hair. I felt a tear flowed on my cheek once, or twice but it does not matter to me. Only because of her I endure all that pain. Maybe five minutes by then, it finally started to feel better and better. 

Reds skin was sweaty and peach flushed. She was so gorgeous, laying on me and fucking me with a screwdriver, which I had no idea where it came from. I lowered from Reds lips to her neck and slowly strolled her inner tights and I heard tiny moans immediately. I could literally smell a heavy arousal coming from all over her body. I would never stop with my wanton craving of seeing her bare, carefree, happy and so fucking hot. "Please, Ivana." I progresivelly kissed her breasts, which I sucked and nibbled a bit, her belly where I was circling with a tongue, to her inner tights where I could feel the smell of her wet vagina...


End file.
